Whisper
by Letselina
Summary: Shuyin's point-of-view during his last moments as he hunts for Lenne in the depths of Bevelle, and activates Vegnagun.


Whisper  
An FFX-2 One-Shot

I remember the day perfectly. Angry tears fell down my face as the blood pumped through my veins. Lenne had left. She was sent out to the front lines of the war. I didn't even know if she was still alive. I just wanted her back in my arms. That way she'd be safe.

I couldn't bear her being gone. Talking to myself, I tried to think of anything to make me feel better. Anything to stop the pain. Blitzball season was almost over, but I knew it wouldn't help. I needed Lenne there, cheering me on. She was everything to me. If she died...

I needed a plan. Something that could save Lenne. And the other summoners. I wondered what they were thinking. How could they be so incredibly stupid to become a summoner. No. Lenne wasn't stupid. She just didn't understand that summoners die. And maybe she didn't understand that if she died, I wouldn't be able to go on.

Bevelle had machines. Lots of machines. "What if..." I thought, "What if some of their machines... went haywire..." It was brilliant. If I could gather enough people to help me sabatouge Bevelle's weapons, I could save Lenne. But who would help me? As a blitzball player, I was seen only as that. And Lenne's pianist.

_Vegnagun._ The name of the giant machine echoed through the corridors of my mind. I walked out lazily into the barren street. Zanarkand had become much quieter since the war began to get serious. The internal war between Zanarkand and Bevelle had raged on for years. But finally it had expanded and Bevelle attacked. _Vegnagun._

"Shuyin!" a young girl cried out. She couldn't have been much older than fifteen years. "Mr. Shuyin! Please!"

Doing my best to control the temper that often exploded, I turned to face the girl. I figured she was an avid fan, wanting an autograph. "Can I help you?" I asked calmly.

"Shuyin," she panted, "Lady Lenne... she's..." The look on her face was a mixture of fear and sorrow.

"She's what!" I demanded, afraid of the answer.

The girl pulled a few damp strands of blonde hair from her face. She had lovely emerald eyes, with a swirl. An Al Bhed. I found it strange that an Al Bhed dared to enter Zanarkand. They all ran from the two battling cities when the war began. "Lady Lenne... she's been captured by Bevelle."

I stepped away from the girl, "No!" I screamed, running away. "Damn it all!" It couldn't be true! It just couldn't! I ran faster than I ever had, even in blitzball training. The hover-port was just ahead, and I knew I could get to Bevelle. I'd destroy the entire city... They took my Lenne.

It took a little under an hour to steer around a charred battlefield. Corpses lay everywhere, and I was ready to vomit. Was this where Lenne was taken from? Maybe... I was a little glad she was being held a prisoner. At least for now. It meant she wouldn't die. Yet. Another hour of Mount Gagazet, the Macalania plains and woods past and I was just outside Bevelle. Parking the hover at the edge of the Macalania Plain, I stood at the path, looking as far as I could.

"I'm coming Lenne," I said. Sneaking into Bevelle was easy, since everyone was uptight about the war. Bevelle was a lot less interesting than Zanarkand, I could tell already. I had heard from some gossipy women that Lenne was being held in the Bevelle Underground. Along with the secret weapon. I knew it had to be Vegnagun. The piano controlled gun that could win the war. But as I crept through the main building to reach the basement, I found out I wasn't ready for the news that reached my ears.

"They took the songstress back up. She'll be dead in a few minutes," laughed a chubby man. He and another bodyguard-looking male were pushing along an old man. Probably another summoner. How could they throw people like that in the front lines? It was insane... or maybe I was.

"Damn," I cursed under my breath, hoping they wouldn't see me in the shadows. Apparently they hadn't. I hoped they weren't talking about Lenne. Of course they were. What other songstress could there be...? I wanted to cry, scream, and strangle the man behind the war. Yu Yevon. He couldn't just surrender. Everyone knew we were going to lose. Why did we bother trying? Yu just wanted to keep his power. Bastard. I reached the cell area quickly... but when I got there...

"Where's Lenne!" I cried.

"They took her. She's going to be killed," a lonely looking summoner whispered. "Shuyin, she wanted to tell you she's sorry." She leaned against the bars of her cell, tears pouring from her eyes. "She wanted to tell you, she loved you."

I didn't want to believe it. My Lenne. Dead. The anger was growing inside of me until I was ready to explode. "Lenne!" I cried out in the hope she would hear me, and know I was going to save her. "Lady Summoner," I turned the woman who had confronted me, "Do you know where they keep the weapon called Vegnagun?"

"The door at the end of the corridor..." the sobbing summoner spoke, "Why would you need such a monstrous gun?"

I half-heard her question, and had no time to answer it. I could be discovered at anytime, and that meant I had to hurry. The corridor was dark, gloomy, and gave me the creeps. I think I knew I would die if I attacked Bevelle. But I would be with Lenne. That's all that mattered.

I came upon the giant weapon, and came to a walk, looking at it carefully. "You know," I said to it, half-expecting an answer, "You're all I can count on to save Lenne." Little did I know, there was a security sphere recording me. I climbed up onto the platform, slowly fingering the keys.

Sitting out in the open was the thin sheet of paper, holding the music to start, and control, Vegnagun. It looked pretty simple, but that didn't mean it would be. "Lenne..." I said softly. "I love you too..." Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes. Was I really prepared for this? I didn't like... death... killing... blood... but I had to do it.

Playing piano wasn't my favorite hobby. My mother thought it would build character. Of course, she died a few years ago, when I was fourteen. I was talented at it, though. Of course, it had grown on my list of favorite things to do soon after I met Lenne. I often played for her, and helped her write the melodies to her songs. I opened my eyes, seeing my reflection against the smooth side of the giant weapon. What was to become of me...?

Taking another breath, I raised talented fingers and placed them on the correct keys, playing a somewhat clashing chord. I began to play the piano music, my fingers sliding swiftly across each key as I played the dark melody. Everything began to light up, and I knew it was starting.

Now all I had to do was control it.

I felt the adrenilline rush through my body as I played the organ. I heard footsteps. Fearing it was my downfall, I continued, hoping it wasn't a soldier with a gun.

"You must stop!"

That was no soldier! I stopped playing immediately, nearly tripping out of the seat to catch a glimpse of her. Just to prove to myself she was alive.

"That's enough!" she said softer, her arms spread. Lenne. Her soft features were beautiful as ever, and I felt as if everything would be okay. There would be no war. No death. But she spun around, hearing something.

I heard it too. The rapid footsteps of soldiers. Armed soldiers. "Come on!" I said, grabbing her hand. We ran through a better lit area, looking for an escape. We came to the end of the path, and she turned left, while I turned right, causing her to fall. Helping her up, we continued to race through the corridor until we came upon the base of Vegnagun.

Bright spotlights shone down on us; we were the perfect target. I pulled Lenne closer, just praying we'd get a lighter sentence. I was never so petrified, or furious, in my life. I looked into those soft amber brown eyes. The guards must have chased her down here. She must have escaped the death sentence those other guards were speaking of. "Forgive me," I wanted to say, but no words would exit my lips. I think she saw it in my eyes.

In those lovely amber orbs, she told me, "I love you. I forgive you. It'll be okay. Don't worry."

I grasped her hand tightly, praying to stay with her forever. The sound of gunshots rang in my ears as I felt my body being torn from hers. "No!" I wanted to scream.

Anything but be seperated from her. I felt the blood rushing to the bullet wounds, falling out like the tears from Lenne's eye. I used the last bit of strength just to see her... reach for her... remember her...

"Lenne...?" Where was I? It was so dark... "Lenne? Where are you?" I rolled over, flinching from pain. Wait... wasn't I dead? Do you still feel pain after death?

"The songstress is dead. As you soon will be," a soldier laughed maniacly.

I wasn't dead. She hadn't survived the shots, but I had. Barely. "Lenne..." I sobbed quietly. Death would come for me, soon I hoped. Then I'd be with Lenne. But I failed her. I failed to protect her. I shouldn't have left her.

A thousand years have passed, and the pyreflies make me relive that day over and over again. I don't want to be here anymore. I'm sick of this world. It never changes. Whether it was Zanarkand verses Bevelle, Yevon verses Al Bhed, or Youth League verses New Yevon, people die. It never changes. I'll make it all go away...

Without Lenne, I'm nothing. I can't think straight. I can't breathe. I'm trapped here. Now, I sit at the organ of Vegnagun, ready to play the vicious melody again. I'm doing it for you, Lenne. Please, let's be together again. I don't like it here. I want to go home. I want to be with you.

* * *

_A/N: It says he parked the hover at the Macalania Plain. I couldn't think of a name for the Calm Lands (that's probably not what it was called during the war because there was no Sin yet) so I'm hoping that you didn't get too confused. Anyway, I always thought the song 'Whisper' by Evanescence just screamed Shuyin. Of course, now that fanfiction doesn't allow songfics, I had to take out the lyrics, but this was once a songfic... I loveShu's story, between him and Lenne. And I love writing about it. I hope you all liked it! Please Review! (If you liked this one, try reading my other Shuyin one-shot, In the Mind of the Afraid)  
Always - Letselina_


End file.
